A conventional tool suspension rack can be used in a retail outlet such as a hardware store for displaying a plurality of wrenches to be chosen by consumers. However, by such an arrangement, a person can steal the wrenches by freely detaching them from the wrench suspension rack.
Very often, anti-theft magnetic bar codes can only be printed on the wrench suspension rack, and cannot be printed on the wrenches whose surfaces are smooth, thus, sensors co-operating with the magnetic bar codes cannot detect the wrenches when they are detached from the wrench suspension rack. Therefore, the wrench suspension rack cannot deter theft.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional tool suspension rack.